


It is Only a Cold

by insomnislack



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnislack/pseuds/insomnislack
Summary: Hiro is sick. Baymax is sassy. Cuteness ensues. (Reposted from Quotev.)





	

Hiro never thought that Baymax could ever truly make him angry. As he laid in bed with two covers over himself, Baymax's thermometer-finger against his forehead, and said robot glowing red for heat while squishing into the bed...He definitely was angry.

Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred all had wanted to go out with Hiro to do a list of things. It was the weekend, after all, and they had all decided they needed to take a break from the lab. Hiro saw no problem with this, knowing he worked hard and deserved a little break, and set his alarm before bed.

Instead of waking up in time to get ready for the day, he woke up three hours past his alarm with Baymax at his side.

At first, Hiro's sleepy eyes scanned the clock without much care. He yawned a little, feeling strange. Was that a sore throat? It was winter, so he didn't think much of it. As he contemplated this, the realization hit him that he had woken up in silence. He looked at the clock again and yelled in shock, bolting upright at the glowing numbers.

Late.

"Lay back down, Hiro, you are sick," came Baymax's voice before his own could voice his distress. Hiro looked at the robot who was sitting on the bed patiently. "I alerted your friends of your state. They know you will not be available until your health improves. Diagnosis: Cold. Recommended Treatment: Bed rest and warmth." Hiro gave a look of disbelief but was lightly pushed back down by Baymax's squishy white arm.

"Baymax, I had plans, it's just a cold, I'm fine..!" His voice was raspy, but it was nothing serious. He used to go out with much worse than this.

Here he was now, though, laying in bed with his personal healthcare companion/heater.

"I sense you are upset." Baymax stated, and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am! It's only a cold, if it were school you would let me go." Baymax was silent for a moment. Processing.

"No." He put a finger to Hiro's forehead, then nodded. "Your temperature is too high. If you have a fever you cannot go anywhere unnecessary." Hiro groaned. He wouldn't win this. If it wasn't for his fever, then the snow falling freely from the sky outside his window would have alarmed Baymax into making him stay home over a simple stuffy nose.

He couldn't stay mad, and he knew it. Baymax wanted him to feel better, and that was no crime. He was doing his job so Hiro stopped fighting.

"What's the plan then?" Hiro asked, and Baymax shifted a little so that he would not fall off the bed.

"You are tired." Baymax stated, meaning for Hiro to sleep.

He sort of was. His eyes felt dry, his lids heavy, and his body generally weak.

"A little. But I could stay up, really." Baymax would have none of it. He put an arm over Hiro for added warmth, then watched as Hiro tried to fight sleep off. His eyes would close a little, and open, close a little more, and open, and finally they closed completely and did not open again. As Hiro's chest began to rise and fall in a steady, sleeping rhythm Baymax watched after his patient.

Hiro woke up once to complain about a stuffy nose to which Baymax simply replied;

"It is only a cold, Hiro."

Hiro couldn't be upset with the robot, he had just sassed him. Whether it was intentional or not, though, was a mystery.


End file.
